1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a kitchen implement, namely, a kitchen whisk.
2. Description of the Related Art
A whisk is a common kitchen utensil used for beating, mixing, or stirring various food products. The basic whisk comprises a handle connected to any one of a variety of whisk-head configurations. Some of the more standard whisk-head configurations can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,454,456, for example, a French style whisk having teardrop shaped loops, a Swedish style whisk having a thinner loop of wire wrapped in a helical pattern around a loop of heavy wire, and a flat or “roux” whisk having teardrop shaped loops in a flat configuration. The various whisk-head configurations described in the cited patent are hereby incorporated by reference. Accordingly, the terms “whisk” and “whisk-head” or otherwise known to one of ordinary skill in the art as used in the present invention are not limited to any such configurations, but include, for purposes of the present invention, all like devices for mixing, beating or stirring. Therefore, one of ordinary skill in the art will understand that a “whisk-head” could, for example, be of a fork type configuration used for beating eggs or materials having a more viscous or heavy consistency.
The process of manually mixing, beating, or stirring a food substance can be a tiring job. The basic whisk having a handle and a series of looped wires attached thereto requires a substantial amount of rotational energy supplied to the handle in order to achieve a sufficient amount of whipping motion and velocity/energy at the whisk-head. When attempting to mix relatively viscous food items or when required to mix for a given amount of time to achieve a desired consistency, the basic whisk, regardless of the whisk-head configuration, requires a substantial amount of input energy from the user. Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a whisk device requiring less input energy while still having an enhanced whipping action at the whisk-head for beating, mixing, or stirring operations.